My Guardian Angel
by eastergift101
Summary: Bella Swan is a successful writer/editor in NY working for Random House Publishing when she meets sexy EMT Edward Cullen. Also includes some Rose/Emmett and Jasper/Alice pairings.
1. Bella Swan

**My Guardian Angel- A Edward/Bella (all human) fanfic**

Bella POV

I was perfectly happy sleeping deeply, whenever I this annoying beeping sound went off. What that?, my half-asleep (which for me is almost a coma stage) state. BEEP! BEEP! Oh, right, my alarm. Ugh. I hate mornings.

I hated this morning I was especially not looking forward to. Usually I would just attempt to wake myself up, down some coffee, and hop on the train to get to work at Random House Publishing, where I❜m an editor. Then, once there, I would edit some new books (my favorite part), send them back, and try to ignore my pesky assistant Mike Newton, who was always trying to get a peek down my shirt, and when he wasn❜t doing that, try to convince me to go to dinner with him. Even with Mike, I loved my job.

But, this morning, noooooo. Alice (my best friend, who just happens to be a shopaholic, always looking for victims. Mostly me) just _had_ to take me and Rose (my other gorgeous best friend) shopping for some party where she said (quote): ❝We could find some hot guy, fall in love, get engaged, and have a big wedding planned by me!!!❞. Then we were going to meet Emmett (Rosaline❜s true love) and Jasper (Alice❜s soulmate) at the food court. They said they were bringing someone with them. What was his name? Eric? Erin? Damn, I really need to remember people❜s names. I think it was Edward. Yeah, Edward.

Last night whenever Jalice (my nickname for Jasper and Alice) and Rose and Em came over for pizza at my house, they said he was studying to be and EMT. I❜ve never seen him before, but Rose pulled me aside and said he looked like a male model. She even went as far to say that if she wasn❜t madly in love with Emmett, she would take that boy all to herself.

So, to be honest, I❜m a little nervous (OK, I❜m freaking out) about meeting him. It❜s not that I❜m looking for a relationship, and I❜m sure Edward most definitely isn❜t. No, not at all. I just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years , Jacob Black.

At first things were great, even if we didn❜t exactly have good conversation. But I grew up in Forks, Washington with my dad (my mom, Renee, left when I was a baby), so I don❜t really expect men in general to talk or debate much, just what needs to be said. But back to our relationship: He hit me. I guess he was drunk coming home from work, and swung his long, strong arm like a baseball bat to my head. I fell to the ground, and the plates I had been packing (I was getting ready to live with Jake at his apartment) fell on top of me. I still have the scars.

I don❜t take any of that shit. Drunk or dry, no one hits Bella Swan and thinks she❜ll act like the martyr that everyone expects her to be. He hit me a lot that night. When he finally passed out cold, I collected my purse, my sock full of money, ipod, and laptop and got the hell out of there.

The reason I❜m really worried about Edward isn❜t that he❜s going to hurt me like Jake did. I❜m not afraid of men. I❜m really more nervous of what he❜ll think of me. If he looks like a model, what kind of impression am I going to leave on him.

Pushing my thoughts of stupid Edward Cullen aside, I went to take a shower, letting the hot water un-tighten my muscles. I was planning on straightening my hair (because I get tired of seeing my wavy hair after 22 years), but ran out of time._ Oh, well_, I thought to myself, _if we❜re going to be friends, he might as well see the real Swan._ I quickly picked out a pair of bright blue converse sneakers , a faded t-shirt of this awesome indie band we (Jalice, Emmet, Rose, and I) went to last summer, my favorite skinny jeans, adding the long gold chain necklace I wore almost all the time.

As I went to the mirror, I decided my hair was just impossible, so tied it up in a loose bun, telling myself I would survive this shopping trip with Alice, and meet Edward Cullen.


	2. Edward Cullen, EMT

**Chapter 2- Edward Cullen, EMT**

**Hey guys! Hope u enjoy the next chapter. PLEASE review, and give constructive criticism!!!**

Edward❜s POV:

I woke up to my iPhone ringing loudly, daring me to pick up. I looked at the caller ID, groaning internally. _Alice_.

Don❜t get me wrong, Alice is a nice girl, but she has this shopping problem. She❜s always insisting (more like forcing) on taking Jasper, Emmett, and I to one store or another for clothes I don❜t need. Oh, well. Her heart❜s in the right place.

Regretfully, I picked up my phone. ❝Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep? Are you dressed yet? I can pick you up in my 911 Turbo if you want...please can I?❞ the little pixie said in one breath. Before I could answer, Alice continued, ❝Be ready in 20 minutes!❞. Then she hung up.

Figuring it❜s better to wake up now than have Alice walk in my apartment, start yelling at me to get up, and blare music from my stereo. I speak from experience. I got out of bed, put on a white t-shirt, and went to make myself some black coffee. _The breakfast of champions,_ I thought dryly to myself.

After I finished that I took a steamy shower. I haven❜t been sleeping well since they switched shifts at my paramedic station in downtown NYC, and the burning water helped with this ache in my back that was driving me insane, then turned the water off, and dried myself with my crappy towels. _Note to self: ask Alice which stores were good for buying towels that last longer that a week_. Got it.

Finally somewhat dry, I walked over to my handkerchief-sized closet (normal New York-sized) and randomly picked out a pair of jeans, and my college football t-shirt. Then I picked up my shoes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once that was finished I remembered the issue of my hair. It was a tangled mess, bronze locks going every direction, some of them curly and others poker straight. Quickly dismissing my attempt to put it in a slightly orderly fashion, I just ran my hand through it, which probably just messed it up more. While waiting for Alice, I mindlessly paced around the room.

First off, let me just say I❜m not usually this key-up. Why was I acting like a mental patient, you ask? I was worried about meeting Bella Swan. Even her name is beautiful. I❜m also not usually this obsessed with women. In fact, most drive me crazy to various degrees. But Bella❜s different. How do I know this, you ask?

Well, I have my connections** (*insert crooked grin here). **Emmett and Jasper told me some things about her. And no, I❜m not a stalker. They❜re the one❜s that supplied information, and cultivated my imagination. After Jasper listed all the great things about her, from her selflessness, stubbornness, and sweetness (and Emmett ringing in every two minutes with a ❝She❜s single!❞), I finally asked why Emmett (who was also single at the time. Now he❜s with some chick named Rachelle. No, that doesn❜t sound right. Was her name Rachel? Dammit, I need to learn people❜s names) didn❜t just ask her out. That earned be a slap upside the head from Jasper, followed by Emmett: ❝No way, dude! That would be like kissing my sister!❞ I hope we can at least be friends.

I❜m taken out from my trance by Alice, whose height barely reaches the middle of my upper arm. ❝Yo, Eddiekins, you there? C❜mon! I have to drop you off with Jazz and Em so I can meet the girls at the mall and torture Bella with dresses! Up!❞ she commanded. I did get up a bit shakily, and scolded myself internally for getting so worked up over a girl I❜ve never even met. ❝Yeah, Alice, I❜m ready. I❜m just happy you didn❜t decide to torture me with shopping today❞, I said, grinning at her. She glared back, but I could tell she was trying really hard to hold back her laugh at my disgruntled tone. Just to push her over the edge, I added, ❝Really, dress shopping? Now I do really feel sorry for Bella. No one should have to go through that. Poor girl.❞ Instead of laughing, Alice got a dangerous glint in her eye and started bouncing up and down. ❝Actually Edward, I❜m torturing Bella with dresses for her to wear to the ball. Y❜know, the one they have every winter? She doesn❜t have a date yet.❞ ❝Really?❞, I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, miserably failing. ❝Yep, I tried to set her up with Bert, but she refused.❞ she added. We talked the rest of the way to the mall.

❝Meet you in two hours at the food court?❞ she asked already edging towards the nearest boutique. ❝Sure❞, I replied, waved, and went to meet the guys at Dick❜s Sporting Goods.


	3. Meeting

Bella POV:

Alice, Rose and I were at our 5th store, looking for a dress to wear to some winter ball. Alice tried to set me up with some guy, but I refused after spending ten minutes with the imbecile.

When we got to the popular club, _La Bella Canto_, Alice hooked me up with the first man she saw, then the little elf deserted me. I was hoping he wasn❜t a _total_ player, but that battle was lost before I even got my drink. The girl that gave us our beers completely caught his (I can❜t remember his name. Bob? Bret? Burt? I tend to repress unpleasant things and names like that) attention, and swore I saw him drool. Nope, definitely not my type. He was wasted anyway, so I just walked away and had a gabfest with Emmett, who gossips like an old woman.

❝Ali❞, I whined ❝can we please hang with the guys now? My feet are sore from standing so long trying on all these dresses. Can❜t you just pick one for me?❞ Here I was, in a pick dressing room, with watermelon colored seats, rosy dressing curtains, and lots of perfume bottles. After me begging for another five minutes Alice finally picked out a dep red halter dress for me, a gold one-shoulder for Rose, and a mellow yellow (I find that ironic) strapless. We payed for our dresses and I practically ran out of the boutique, where everything was pink.

❝Huh❞, I huffed, ❝it❜s the inside of bubble gum in there❞. Rose laughed, and Alice tried to evil eye me but ended up giggling. The food court was right across from the merciless boutique, and I could already see Jasper❜s gold hair and Emmett❜s bear of a body. The next thing I saw made my heart practically jump out of my chest.

Edward. He was smiling crookedly, so I assumed he heard my rant about the boutique. He looked like Adonis. He had tousled hair that went in a million directions. The color was an unusual mixture of blonde, red, brown, and bronze. Even from a across the space between the dress shop and tables, I could see he had startlingly green eyes, like jades or an emerald. He had a chiseled profile, with a strong jaw-line and his grin. _Try to not blush, try not to blush, try not to...Oh_. _My. God. _

How do I describe it? He had white teeth (but not like the fake-bleached white of Jessica Stanely, a Jr. Vice. Assistant to my secretary, Tyler) that were straight, and when he smiled, one side went up a little higher than the other. I❜m pretty sure my heart stopped beating, but I continued to walk evenly with the girls, resisting the urge to run (I would probably fall anyway) and get a better look at this beautiful Greek god.

Before I could catch my breath, Emmett had me in one of his bone-crushing hugs. ❝Hiya, Bellarina, did you girls have fun?❞ Once he got sight of Rose at my right, he scooped her up, effectively ending our conversation.

❝Bella❞, Edward said in a silky voice that sounded like music, still smiling at me, ❝so good to finally meet you, I❜ve heard so much about you.❞ I tried very hard to pay attention to his words, instead of the mesmerizing way his lips moved when he talked. I knew I was blushing now, and I swear my heart was doing double time.

What the hell?!?!?

Edward POV:

There, that sounded generic enough, not like she was all I could think about since Emmett and Jasper told me about her (at least I hope so).

She was hands-down the most beautiful woman I❜ve ever laid eyes on. Her hair was in a loose bun, with wavy pieces around heart-shaped face, and I could already see her long, dark lashes framing her eyes. I resisted the urge to see if they were hazel or dark brown, but may have cheated I little. Bella looked petite, maybe only five three, but her legs were sculpted and curvy. Her t-shirt was an indie band that was on my ipod, and it was low enough that I could see a good amount of her chest. God, I sound vulgar.

I introduced myself, and now that we were a foot or so apart, I could see her eyes were dark brown. They weren❜t flat, and were so deep I think I could have stared at them forever, but she was saying something, and noticed the sound of her quiet voice that sounded like wind-chimes but was somehow still confidant and strong. ❝Nice to meet you, Edward❞, she said sticking out her small hand.

Wow. I❜ve never had a girl do that before. The second the words were out of her mouth, my hand was reaching for her. I just had to touch her. Bella❜s hand was soft and warm, and I almost had to remind myself to let it go. She looked like she felt the same way, but maybe I❜m just flattering myself.

❝LET❜S EAT!!!❞, Emmett said loudly. I forgot just how much my friend loved eating looking into Bella❜s chocolate eyes.

As I talked with Bella as we walked towards the restaurant, I was amazed by her personality. Bella was very sweet, but also dead-beat honest and sarcastic. Just as I was about to ask her about her job, Alice came and whisked her away ahead of the guys to tell her something. I assume it had something to do with me, because Alice and Rosaline kept giggling and whispering to her, and Bella kept turning to look at me. Whenever she caught me looking back at her she would blush a beautiful scarlet and mutter something to Alice.


End file.
